


Enough for Everyone

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's enough for everyone, and Sam gets a piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for Everyone

He's been to so many of the planets in the Milky Way galaxy, it's almost like a rest day whenever his quarry thinks that they're being clever by going to Pegasus. Of course, the fact that they're hopping galaxies just makes it easier for him to find them. There are only so many people who even know the Pegasus galaxy even exists, let alone how to get there. Once he's discerned what method of transport they're using - which isn't hard at all because there are only two – all that's left is to call up passenger manifests and go after the idiot.

If they're not up to anything _too_ nefarious, he lets them stew in their own juices until he's ready to haul them back to whence they came. Life is different now that the System Lords are gone and he no longer has to worry about a roshna addiction… and he's discovered that, although the men and women of Atlantis can come and go freely now that the Intergalactic Bridge is in use, they're still pathetically eager for new diversions.

Aris has always prided himself on being the biggest diversion he can be.

He knows what to expect, but it's still something of a surprise to find Samantha Carter in charge when he steps through the Star Gate because he's so used to finding Elizabeth Weir on the other side of it. He's seen Carter off and on through the years, but it's been awhile and he can't help but admire how good she looks in the new uniform. The longer hair isn't bad, either.

Carter responds somewhat oddly to his attention, and Aris wonders why she seems to be so unused to flirtation – she's always been a beautiful woman, and surely there are members of the opposite (or same) sex who value her intelligence and strength as well.

When the opportunity to waylay her finally presents itself, the fugitive is in one of the holding cells and they're walking back along one of the piers. "The explosives weren't even set properly. I have to say, I've chased rodents with more intelligence," Aris says derisively. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that I actually _miss_ the Goa'uld, but at least things were a little more interesting than with the Lucian Alliance."

"I heard they'd mostly disbanded after Netan was killed." Carter fans herself idly, and her shoulder brushes against his arm.

Aris looks over at her. "They have, but you know how it is. Everyone wants to fight over whatever scraps of power they can find. Ever swim around the city?"

"What?" She stops, looking up at him in confusion.

"Swimming. You _do_ know how?" Carter gives him a dirty look, and he laughs. "Why don't you join me?"

The colonel looks away. "I can't, I have reports-"

"You're telling me that the city is going to fall apart if you take an hour or two for yourself?" Aris asks.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Next you're going to tell me that I work too hard, and I need to relax more."

"Don't you? I'll meet you by the eastern pier in half an hour."

"I'm sensing an unspoken, 'or else,'" Carter observes.

"Or else I'll come into the Control Tower nude and carry you off over my shoulder. It happened to Weir, and it'll happen to you."

She laughs at him and he walks back to his temporary quarters to drop off his weapons before heading to the pier where he removes his armor and strips off his shirt, content to sit by the water and wait for her to show up. Aris hears her approaching but waits to speak until she's almost upon him. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

"Titillating as the thought of you playing caveman is, I thought I'd spare you the effort," she says dryly, dropping a towel next to him and sitting down. He glances over to see her unzipping her sweater, revealing a black one-piece beneath it. Carter dangles her bare feet off the pier, toeing the water. "You know? I can't remember the last time I actually went swimming out here."

Aris is sure that she can't remember because she's never actually done it. "It's nice out here; a little like my own world," he volunteers.

Carter sways towards him, and their shoulders touch. "You don't talk about your home much."

"Not much to talk about. It's not really my home anymore, anyway – besides, whenever I _do_ visit…" he smiles and scratches the scar over his left eye. "They seem to think I should be an ambassador."

"That doesn't sound too far-fetched."

"Liar." Aris laughs and shoulders her off the pier. Carter shrieks abuse at him, floundering about as she tries to get used to the water temperature. He stands up to remove his boots, shucking his pants without bothering to warn her, and she stops mid-yell to stare. "You weren't expecting something bigger, were you?" he asks mischievously.

"Well, actually-"

He nudges her towel with a foot. "Actually _what?_"

"Don't you dare," Carter threatens.

The towel slides closer to the water and she yells some more, only calming down when he steps around it and dives off the pier. Aris surfaces and quickly turns to pull himself back up, reaching out to snag the towel and sink back into the water. "So kind of you to bring this for me, Colonel."

"Aris! Give that back." She swims over to him and attempts to retrieve it while he holds it over his head. He laughs as she climbs on his back, and tosses the towel back up to safety before catching her around the waist and dunking her under the surface. Carter splashes him, and they play around for a few minutes before she remembers that he's naked and puts distance between them. Earthlings and their modesty.

"So, what about you?" Aris asks, leaning back in the water so that his hair lies flat against his skull and doesn't drip in his eyes.

Carter rests her elbows on one of the pylons. "What about me?"

"Doesn't look like you've paired off – isn't that what humans are so fond of doing?"

"Not all of us," she tells him, sounding annoyed. He's not altogether sure why that would have irritated her, because he wasn't trying for that particular result at all. "Some of us have better things to do."

Aris treads water, thinking. Maybe it's not _really_ him that she's angry at – he hadn't seen anyone else he'd recognized from Earth, not that he made a habit of stopping by the SGC just to make friends. "Everyone else here, the original expedition… they don't mix with you, do they?" he asks.

Ripples radiate outwards from where the sudden, startled movement of her limbs shows that he's guessed correctly. "I'm their commanding officer."

"That's no answer." Aris kicks his legs slightly in order to drift closer to her. "Loneliness isn't necessary," he says, trying to pass her a hint.

"I suppose you're offering to do something about it," Carter laughs. "You never change, do you? I never know when you're serious." He stays silent, watching her face go from amusement to confusion and, finally, comprehension. Aris can see her thinking it over, reassessing him. "You _are_ serious." They're close enough to touch, and it surprises them both a little when Carter reaches out a hand to touch his face.

Her fingers trace his scarred eyebrow and down his nose, brushing over his lips and around the thick scar tissue curving around his jaw and up his cheek… and then she leans forward to kiss him. Under the water, their legs touch and Aris slides his hands up her waist before pulling her beneath the surface. Carter's eyes open in surprise, clutching at him reflexively as they're sent in a slow, drifting tumble under the water.

He initiates the kiss this time, feeling her hands relax their grip on his shoulders and slide lower to his chest. Their lower bodies brush against each other and Aris kicks them back up to the surface. He buries his face in her neck, lifting the wet mass of her long hair aside. Carter reaches back to untie the top of her swim garment, clumsily pulling it down to free her breasts. He angles his hips forward, pressing a hand against her lower back; they both sigh at the sensation of his erection rubbing against the slick fabric between her thighs.

Carter reaches down between them to fist his cock and Aris groans against the skin of her throat, rolling his hips as she stimulates him with deft flicks of her wrist. He retaliates by rubbing her mound with the heel of his palm, pressing his fingers up against the crotch panel of her suit. She wriggles out of his grasp and pushes away from him to start swimming for the far side of the pier, tossing him a glance over her shoulder. Aris catches her easily, hauling her back against his body and back down into the water where they rub against each other slowly before they resurface.

When they reach the pier, Aris waits until she discards her bathing suit completely before boosting her up onto one of the half-submerged pylons. Putting his hands on either side of her, he lifts himself from the water and kisses her hungrily as she reaches down to fit him inside her body. They gasp and strain against each other, and in the back of his mind Aris has to laugh at the absurdity of having Samantha Carter wrapped around him, her body begging him for more, when their first meeting had been… well, it had been what it was. But he never complains whenever he has a beautiful, willing woman under him.

When she comes, every muscle in the colonel's body goes rigid, slowly loosening up until her head is lolling back and only his grip on her is keeping her from sliding into the water. Aris pumps his hips, concentrating on his own pleasure until he thrusts in hard, spending himself in a rush that leaves him lightheaded. Their coupling has been intense enough that he's still hard even after orgasm, so he's content to stay sheathed deep within her body until his erection subsides.

Carter runs her hands up the muscled arms that are still bracing him against her. "Does this happen with all of your…allies?"

He flexes his lower back muscles to make her squirm. "Just the ones who look like you," he grins.

"Uh huh," she says skeptically, then squirms some more when he laughs. "You know, I've always meant to ask you about that."

He laughs again. "What, my big-"

"_No_, not that."

"I can't get you with child, if that's what you mean."

"Not that, either." She cocks her head. "Though that's a relief – one of you is more than enough. No, I meant… did you ever think that, when we first met on that planet…" she trails off.

Aris wonders if she's about to try to rope him into the one thing that he's worked very hard to avoid in his 80-odd years of life. He certainly hopes not. The last thing he needs is a romantic relationship. "No, I never thought you were such a skilled swimmer," Aris tells her.

Carter laughs and pushes him off and out of her, following him into the water. "You just never struck me as the type to sleep around as much as you do. It's rumored that several of my crew have been singing your praises, with the exception of Rodney."

"Well, I _certainly_ wouldn't want to ruin him for anyone else," Aris laughs.

She reaches an arm up to retrieve her suit and flails around in the water trying to put it on. He finds this particularly amusing since they've just been intimate, and tells her so. "It's habit, okay? What if Teyla came to look for me?"

Aris pictures the beautiful Athosian woman in his mind. "Then I'd ask if she'd like to join us."

"Ha. And what if Colonel Sheppard came to look for me?"

"I'd ask him, too." He hauls himself out of the water and stands on the pier looking down at her. "Long hair suits you." She gives his body an appraising stare and opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, perhaps about what suits _him_, but she doesn't speak. He laughs again and turns to leave. "Goodnight, Colonel."

"It's Sam. We've just been intimate, remember?" she calls after him.

In the morning, Aris retrieves his bounty from the holding cells and leaves the man with several security officers while he says his goodbyes. Carter – no, _Sam_ – has a gleam in her eyes as she notices Amelia Banks wriggling her fingers at him surreptitiously. "You _have_ been busy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says innocently.

"Hmm." Sam hands him an Ancient crystal, explaining that it holds information about the fugitive he's captured. "I wouldn't let this accidentally go missing, if I were y- oh, for Heaven's _sake_, Aris! Chuck, too?"

He twists around in time to see the Gate technician sneaking a peek at him. "So _that's_ his name."

"As I was saying, don't steal anything on your way out."

"Well, that's truly disappointing. I was looking forward to finding a buyer for the naquidah generator I found laying around."

"Go home, Aris."

Aris smiles and gives her a mock-salute. "So, the next time I'm in the galaxy and you happen to feel lonely…"

Sam scowls at him and stands on her toes to call out, "Dial the Gate please, Chuck."

"Ouch."

"Good_bye_, Mister Ambassador." Her attention returns to her computer in a clear dismissal and he slides the crystal into a thigh pocket before turning to leave, grinning. "Oh, and Aris?" He turns back to her. "You're not a bad swimmer, either."


End file.
